Lo que sé de ti
by Misila
Summary: Por no saber, al principio no sabía ni su nombre. Sólo que era un Black purista y repelente. Pero ya sí lo conozco. Mejor que nadie.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de octubre: La Casa Slytherin_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Lo que sé de ti**_

o—o

Al principio, no sabía su nombre. Y tampoco es que me importase mucho.

Era un Black, y como tal se comportaba: mirando al resto de los mortales como si fuésemos inferiores a él y nuestro único cometido en la vida fuese complacerle. Sòlo se acercaba a los compañeros que tenían la sangre lo suficientemente pura como para agradarle: Avery, Yaxley, la chica Fawley, las mellizas Nott... A ésos los trataba bien. O todo lo bien que te puede tratar alguien que te considera poco más que una mascota. Pero ninguno protestaba; preferían lamerle el culo, a él y a sus hermanos. Sólo había unos pocos _sangre limpia_ que preferían mantener las distancias con los Black.

Luego estábamos los mestizos. En ese saco nos incluíamos todos los que no tuviésemos un apellido tan puro y asqueroso como el de esos esnobs, y para ellos éramos algo así como animales callejeros. Algunos _sangre limpia_ se juntaban con nosotros, no sé si por amistad o para que les dejásemos los deberes, pero la mayoría de esa élite de puristas asquerosos nos ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los nacidos de muggles estaban en peor posición. Se les solía ignorar, pero cuando alguien tenía ganas de divertirse ellos eran las principales víctimas. Pocas veces se chivaban a los profesores, por dos motivos. El primero era que la calidad de su estadía en Hogwarts empeoraría considerablemente si abrían la boca. El segundo, consecuencia del primero, era que nadie querría corroborar su versión y ponerse en el punto de mira de los _sangre limpia_.

Él no era distinto. La primera vez que me miró, unas semanas después de que llegásemos a Hogwarts, fue para pedirme mi daga en Pociones. Si hubiera sabido la clase de gilipollas que era, probablemente se la hubiera clavado en el ojo. Pero se suponía que me habían puesto en la casa de los listos; y, además, en aquel entonces no lo conocía.

Me preguntó mi nombre. Yo se lo dije, nombre y apellido. Él frunció su aristocrático ceño y me miró con una insoportable sonrisa de superioridad, y luego admitió que había pensado que yo era alguien _como él._ Y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Eso sí, no he vuelto a saber de mi daga.

Todo lo que descubrí después fue a base de observarlo durante meses, durante años, porque el muy imbécil había despertado mi curiosidad. Averigüé muchas cosas, más de las que dice su nombre. El cual, por cierto, también aprendí, y pese a que me revienta reconocerlo aún no se me ha olvidado.

Se llama Alphard Black y es el segundo de tres hermanos. Su hermana mayor es insiportablemente engreída y tiene la voz chillona, y su hermano pequeño es nervioso e irritante.

Se llama Alphard Black, y creo que su amor verdadero es el quidditch. Juro que nunca he conocido a nadie a quien le guste tanto ese juego. Es casi enfermizo y a veces da miedo.

Se llama Alphard Black, y dejó de mirarme de esa forma que los _sangre limpia_ reservan para los mestizos. Al resto seguía mirándolos igual, y eso me resultó de lo más divertido. La condescendencia de su mirada se tornó curiosidad. Luego, algo parecido a la ansiedad. Y, para cuando llegó el deseo, yo lo miraba de la misma manera, y no me había dado ni cuenta del proceso.

Sé que Alphard Black hubiera estado toda la vida mirándome si yo no me hubiera acercado. Suponía que no era fácil para él, que prácticamente pertenecía a la realeza del mundo mágico,sentirse atraído por alguien como _yo_.

Me divertía. Lo abordaba en los pasillos cuando iba solo, le susurraba palabras que le dolían y le gustaban a partes iguales. Lo _martirizaba_. Yo, que tengo un padre muggle, me reía de él, de un Black. Y disfrutaba haciéndolo, y no sólo por ver cómo habían cambiado las tornas. Los escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda cuando le hablaba al oído para torturarlo poco tenían que ver con la venganza.

Alphard acabó hartándose. Me sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto, y aunque cuando perdió la paciencia y me besó, estampándome en la pared, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en darle una patada en los huevos para enseñarle los modales que sus papis puristas no le habían inculcado, no lo hice. Por las calzas de Merlín, le _devolví_ el beso. A ese imbécil.

Mentiría si dijese que le seguí el juego sólo para divertirme a su costa. Pero lo cierto es que eso es lo que creía entonces. Él me lo _permitía_, pese a que yo sabía perfectamente que sufría con ese juego. Cuando yo no lo buscaba, me encontraba él. Sabíamos que no se vería bien, pero todo eso era de puertas hacia afuera. Alphard era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando no había nadie más. En el daño que le hacía. En el que él me hacía a mí. Y suponía que era la única forma en la que podíamos funcionar.

Sabía cuánto se odiaba por lo que hacíamos. Sabía que pensaba que era repulsivo y que nunca se quejaba porque esperaba que el dolor pusiese las cosas de vuelta en su lugar, y también sabía –sé– que tenía esas heridas en el brazo por el mismo motivo. Nunca intenté evitarlo, pese a que suponía que hacerse daño era más grave que acostarse conmigo; sin embargo, a veces trataba de hablar con él para que se sintiera mejor. Pero a Alphard Black no le gusta mucho hablar.

Creí que acabaría por decirle a alguien que le atraía la gente como yo. No mestizos, sino hombres. Tenía la certeza de que le costaría, igual que a mí me había costado decírselo a mi familia –y, habida cuenta de cómo me miraba mi padre desde entonces, tenía mis dudas de que hubiese sido lo más adecuado–, pero suponía que lo haría tarde o temprano.

Como cualquiera excepto yo podría haber deducido, no lo hizo.

Alphard Black respeta a su familia más que a sí mismo. Jamás haría algo para deshonrarlos. Ni siquiera decirles algo que debe salir, que lo envenena y lo consume por dentro cada día que se muerde la lengua. Veía cómo su mirada se apagaba poco a poco, cómo se marchitaba como una flor a la intemperie.

Por eso lo dejé. Me harté, supongo. Cualquiera se hubiera hartado. Quizá influyese que no quería seguir enamorándome de él, quizá también tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que verlo triste me deprimía a mí también. En cualquier caso, desde que terminé sexto no me he acercado a Alphard, ni él a mí. Una ruptura limpia, sencilla. Poco dolorosa. Creo.

Es precisamente por lo limpio y claro que fue nuestro final que no entiendo qué hace ahora aquí.

Generalmente me gusta hacerle daño. Es lo que él quiere y lo que yo necesito para convencerme de que no estoy colado por semejante idiota. _Purista asqueroso y repelente_.

Pero ha venido a mi casa. Ha traspuesto hasta Gales desde Londres. Probablemente se haya desaparecido, pero aun así. Yo también puedo ser imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, pero no soy de piedra; y muy mezquino habría que ser para cerrarle la puerta en las narices a ese idiota. Por mucho que se lo merezca, porque es un cobarde incapaz de decirle a nadie que le gustan los hombres.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

A lo mejor debería ser menos brusco. A lo mejor debería darle una patada en su _purísimo_ trasero y mandarlo de vuelta a Londres, pero creo que no he visto nevar tan fuerte desde que tenía ocho años. Sin embargo, Alphard no me pide entrar. Alphard Black nunca pide nada; está por encima de eso.

—Necesitaba ir a algún sitio—explica, en voz baja—. Y esto fue... No sé, me he desaparecido sin saber adónde quería ir y he acabado aquí.

Si no supiera que nunca llora, juraría que son lágrimas y no nieve derretida lo que Alphard tiene en las mejillas. Tiene el pelo rubio chorreando y los ojos grises hundidos, derrotados. He intentado no mirarlo desde que empezamos séptimo, pero sé que esas ojeras no son sólo de una noche o dos.

—¿Y para qué estás aquí? Está nevando como si alguien hubiera congelado el cielo y hace un frío de los mil demonios... Vuelve a tu casa mágica, Grima o como se llame.

Alphard no me corrige el nombre de su casa, pese a que lo he dicho mal a propósito.

—No quiero volver. Aún no—sacude la cabeza; parece un perro confundido—. ¿Te importaría...? ¿Me dejas quedarme un rato? Hasta que deje de nevar.

Debería pensar en que lo último que necesito es que mi padre me vea en su casa con otro tío, en que probablemente a Alphard no le haga bien escuchar las palabras de mi padre, pero no me importa mucho. Sé que, si no lo dejo pasar, Alphard estará dando tumbos por ahí hasta que decida que es el momento idóneo para volver a su casa, con una pulmonía de recuerdo.

Además, joder, me lo está pidiendo. Alphard Black, el que nunca pide nada._ Pidiendo_. A un mestizo.

—Pasa—cedo finalmente, tratando de parecer irritado.

Alphard me sigue hasta que llegamos a mi dormitorio. Supongo que hay menos posibilidades de que mi padre lo vea ahí que si nos quedamos en el salón. Aunque si lo encuentra, la situación será un poco más embarazosa... Bah. Acabo de decidir que no me importa.

Me siento en la cama, y Alphard se deja caer a mi lado. Mira alrededor con curiosidad y me pregunto qué verá de raro al papel pintado de las paredes o a las estanterías. A lo mejor en las casas de puristas no tienen. O los ponen del revés. Quién sabe.

—Qué extraña—comenta Alphard—. Es muy... muggle.

—¿A qué has venido?—pregunto de nuevo. A la gente como Alphard le gusta hacerse de rogar. Cómo me repatea.

Alphard suspira.

—No lo sé... Ya no sé nada—se mira las manos, pensativo—. Eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar de _esto_. Y no puedo decírselo a nadie más, porque me echarían de casa, pero tampoco quiero casarme con Druella, ni con ninguna mujer, por muy bonita que sea...—cierra los ojos con fuerza. Por las calzas de Merlín, pobrecito. Tiene que importarle mucho su familia para condenarse de esa manera por no contrariarlos.

—Te evitarías muchos problemas si se lo dijeras de una vez—nunca he sido el más indicado para dar consejos, mucho menos sobre estos asuntos. Y aún menos a Alphard Black. Él me mira con súplica, y sé lo que va a decir, así que me adelanto—: Ya, te echarán. Y si no se lo dices te obligarán a casarte con una tía insoportable.

—No me casaré—murmura Alphard—. Sé manejar a mis padres—sacude la cabeza—. Pero ése no es el problema. No puedo fijarme en ninguna mujer, y...

Alphard comienza la diatriba que le he oído en más de una ocasión (la de que sentirse atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo es antinatural, que le gustaría ser normal y no sé qué más), así que desconecto. Es inútil intentar convencerlo de que no es una aberración; la idea está demasiado bien metida en ese cabezón. Sería como decirle que hay nacidos de mugles que son más buenos haciendo magia que la mayoría de sus amigos puristas.

Sé que se ha quedado callado porque el zumbido que es su voz en mis oídos se detiene. Lo miro, y lo veo tan hundido aue me cuesta seguir llamándolo idiota mentalmente cada dos segundos. Maldita sea; pensaba que lo tenía superado y han bastado cinco minutos sentado a su lado para demostrar que sigo colado por ese imbécil.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga yo?—pregunto cuando el silencio empieza a ser muy violento.

—No puedes hacer mucho—responde Alphard lentamente—. Creo que sólo necesitaba hablar.

En el fondo, sigue siendo igual que cuando hablé con él en primero. Un niñato purista y engreído que trata bien a sus amigos puristas y engreídos, pero que desprecia a los mestizos y _sangre sucia_ y sólo se acuerda de ellos cuando le hace falta algo.

Sin embargo, sé que no se le ocurriría acudir a nadie más para hablar de este asunto. Ni siquiera a otro _sangre limpia_. Quizá eso me haga sentir ridículamente especial. Creo que en el fondo soy aún más imbécil que Alphard.

—Pero te gusto—comento tras unos minutos—. A pesar de todo el rollo que acabas de soltar, te gusto.

—Precisamente _ése_ es el problema—replica Alphard, fulminándome con la mirada. Creo que me odia un poco. Sonrío a pesar de eso. Sonrío _por_ eso. Ni yo me entiendo.

—Eres raro—comento, en parte para no pensar que yo tampoco soy muy normal. Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber hablado; se lo ha tomado mal. Pero no dice nada. Es tan idiota que cree que es un insulto y encima que tengo razón.

Cuando lo beso, tan de repente que hasta yo me asusto un poco, no sé por qué diablos lo estoy haciendo. Pero ya no intento convencerme de que quiero hacerle daño. Lo hago, quizá, porque el condenado me lo está pidiendo a gritos con esa mirada. Y porque me apetece, demonios.

Alphard intenta apartarse.

—Peter, deja...—empieza, pero no le dejo terminar. Él me usa a mí como su paño de lágrimas particular, joder. Yo también tengo derecho a utilizarlo.

—Calla, Black—sujeto sus manos para que no se me escape, y él termina por ceder y responder al beso. Mientras dejo de agarrarlo y noto su mano en la nuca, recapitulo todo lo que sé de él. Para no pasar nada por alto.

_Se llama Alphard Black. Es un purista asqueroso y repelente, y mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, excepto a mí. No quiere decirle a nadie que le atraen los hombres, pero tampoco puede evitar que le guste lo que hacemos cuando nadie mira. Todo el asunto le hace sufrir y él cree que merece todo eso._

_Si quiero volver con él, no puede ser de ninguna otra manera. En secreto, sin que nadie se entere y sufriendo. Pero quizá pueda cambiar eso, igual que él cambió su manera de mirarme. Aunque no se lo diga a nadie, quiero que deje de pensar tan mal de sí mismo._

_En conclusión: Alphard Black es un completo gilipollas. Y yo, enamorado de él hasta cuando lo insulto, no me quedo atrás._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Cómo odio estar sin internet en el ordenador. He pasado tooodo el fic al móvil y estoy muerta. Si hay dedazos (que los habrá), ya sabéis la causa.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
